


Just Living Proof the Camera's Lying

by rosetintmyworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugged Rape, Loss of Memory, Rape at a party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to go to one of the biggest parties of the year. He wakes up the next morning with a headache and no recollections of the night before. However, someone knows what happened, and they're sending out videos so that everyone knows. Can Harry figure out what's going on and who the mystery person in the video is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 I swallowed hard as I watched a car pull up.

“Bye mom!” I yelled and she leaned against the doorframe.

“Alright, you coming home tonight?” She asked and I ran my hands through my hair.

“No mom. I told you. Paige is in a dire need of a study night. She’ll never pass chemistry without me.” I said and I heard a knock on the door.

My mom opened the door.

“Hello Paige dear.” My mom said and she smiled.

“Hello Mrs. Styles. Harry, are you ready to go?” Paige asked and I nodded, grabbing my backpack.

“Bye mom.” I said and my mom kissed me on the forehead.

“Bye Harry.” She said as I slipped through the door, adjusting my glasses.

 “I’m so freaking excited!” Paige whooped as she dropped into the driver’s seat.

“Shut up, my mom might hear you.” I said and she nudged me.

“Don’t be such a knob Harry. Your mom doesn’t have x-ray hearing or something.” She said and I glared at her.

She was so stupid.

We drove to her house, her switching her radio every so often.

“Alright, let’s go.” She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs.

“Come on Har, I’m going to make you hot!” She said.

She began to fuss over me, dressing me up before pulling me into the car.

“I don’t know about this…” I said as we stopped in front of the house where a huge party was taking place.

“Come on Har, live a little. When’s the last time you’ve gotten laid?” She asked and I blushed.

“I haven’t.” I said and she smiled.

“Exactly. Tonight could be the night. Besides, I heard that a certain little heart throb is going to be here. Come on Harry, you know how long you’ve been waiting to get with the Louis Tomlinson. You’re looking hot tonight, you have to go.” She said and I looked down at myself.

“Are you sure?” I asked and she nodded.

“If you weren’t gay, I’d be all over you.” She said and I nodded.

“Okay, I can do this.” I said and she dragged me out of the car and to the front door. She opened the door and I took a deep breath as I saw a crowd of people.

“I think I'll go back to the ca-” I said, turning around and she grabbed my arm pulling me into the house. Someone pressed a cup in my hand and I looked over at her.

“I don’t drink.” I said and she smiled.

“It’ll take some of the edge off. Everyone is drinking; you don’t want to be sober sally.” She said and I sighed before sipping the horrid drink.

I gagged and she laughed at me before disappearing into the crowd.

“You okay?” I heard and I turned to see Louis Tomlinson standing behind me. I choked some more before tripping over someone and hitting the wall.

“Hey…” He said and I blushed.

“Hi…” I said looking down at my shoes.

“Nice boots, they’re really cool.” He said and I looked up at him.

“Nice face.” I said and he laughed.

“You’re pretty funny. Are you here with anyone?” He asked and I turned, practically sprinting through the crowd to find Paige.

“Oh my god. Code red Paige. Code fucking red.” I panted and she looked over from Walter.

“What now Har?” She asked and I put my hand on my chest as I tried to regulate my breathing.

“I ran into Louis and I tripped into the wall before running away. He thinks I’m a freak I just know it. I’m such a loser.”  I said and she rolled her eyes before grabbing a cup from behind her.

“You need to get good and inebriated, alright? Don’t dwell on Louis. Go and get fucked up and have fun.” She said and I nodded, gulping the drink down before wiping my face.

“Now, go out there and Dance.” She said.

“Can’t I stay with you?” I asked and she shook her head.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be in here when it starts.” She said before kissing Walter. I gagged before turning and going back towards the party.

 

I opened my eyes, blinking at the sun streaming through the curtains. I sat up slowly, my back sore. I ran my hands through my hair and the door creaked opened.  
“Hey, you okay?” Cara asked and I nodded softly.

“Yeah, I guess. What happened?” I asked.

“Oh you don’t know? Dude you were fucked up last night.” Liam said and I looked down at the bed beside me.

“Really? I don’t remember drinking that much.” I said my hands landing on my bare torso. I looked under the blanket to see my pants and my boxers were gone.

I must have stripped last night. It wasn’t anything unusual, I got naked when I slept anyway.

“Dude, you were gone. You had to have drunk like ten beers and like 2 tabs of ecstasy.” She said and I pushed my hands through my hair.

“I didn’t take ecstasy.” I said and Cara nodded.

“Oh yeah you did. You were crazy.” She said and I wrinkled my eyebrow.

“Do you need to shower or something?” Liam asked and I shrugged, grabbing my underwear off the floor.

“I think I need to go home.” I said and he nodded.

“Sure, just don’t barf in my car. I just got it cleaned.” He said and I nodded before feeling my stomach lurch.

I made it to the bathroom before vomiting.

 

I opened the door quietly, my head still pounding.

“Hey hon, how was Paige’s?” She asked and I shrugged, keeping my head down.

“The usual. We didn’t get to sleep until like four in the morning, but at least she understands her polyatomic ions.” I said and my mom shook her head with a laugh.  
“Okay well, go ahead and sleep off that chemistry hangover.” I tried to force myself to laugh but that only made me want to empty my already empty stomach.

“Will do.” I said before heading upstairs and dropping onto my bed.

The next morning I woke up, swearing I’d never drink again. I never wanted to feel like that anymore. I stretched my back and pulled on my glasses before going to the bathroom. I got dressed and made my way downstairs to breakfast with my mom.

“How you feeling?” She asked and I smiled up at her.

“Refreshed. I hate pulling allnighters.” I said and she nodded.

“I bet. But at least Paige will pass her chemistry test.” She said and I shook my head.

“Yeah, probably not still. You know her, too preoccupied with boys to focus.” I said and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous. I have a late shift tonight. There’s some TV dinners in the fridge and I'll leave you some money for takeout if you don’t want anything in there. Some of it might have freezer burn.” She said and I shrugged.

“Thanks, I should probably get going. Zayn should be on the way.” I said and she kissed my forehead.

“Alright, see you later tonight.” She said and I nodded before heading upstairs to get my backpack before going to the door.

I hated lying to my mom.

“Hey Harry!” Zayn said as I got into the car.

“Hey Zayn.” I said.

We drove to Niall’s house and he got in, an English muffin hanging out of his mouth as he stomped into his shoes.

“Woke up late?” Zayn asked and Niall climbed into the back of the car.

“When don’t I?” He asked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“So, Harry, I heard you had an interesting Saturday night.” He said and I looked back at him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Liam’s party, or rather Cara’s party. I heard you got fucked u-”

“Shut up Niall.” Zayn hissed and Niall raised his hands in defense.

“Fine, I won’t say anything.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

How did he hear about that party? Niall wasn’t even there, he was out of town with his grandma.

“How did you hear about that party?” I asked as we walked into school.  
“Dude, it’s all over twitter. Everyone knows about that party.” He said before handing me his phone.

Harry Dances on a Table

I watched as a shirtless me danced on top of Liam’s coffee table rapping some song.

I promptly fell off the table.

“You’ve got some moves bro.” Niall said and I pushed him.

“I guess I got crazier than I remembered.” I said, biting the side of my pointer finger.

“Crazy doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Niall said.

“Shut up Niall. Now that you’ve got that out of your system, we should focus on our project for Biology. My dad will kill me if I get another B.” Zayn said and we made our way towards our first period.

I walked down the hallway, holding my backpack stiffly. Everyone was staring at me.

I looked over at a group of girls who were looking at me; they quickly turned around, ignoring my gaze.

I looked down before walking into a classroom.

“Hey Harry.” Zayn said carefully and I looked up.

“Do I have something on my face? Like is there like a giant pimple or a horn or something growing out of my face?” I asked and Zayn inspected my face.

“Nope, same old face.” He said and I sighed.

“Then why the hell does everyone keep staring at me in the halls?” I asked.

“It’s probably bec-” Zayn elbowed Niall in the stomach and he grunted before shooting Zayn a glare.

“Probably because you’re so darn sexy.” He said and Zayn punched him in the arm.

“What the fuck was that one for?” He asked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re a fucking idiot. That’s why.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows at them.

“You guys are so weird.” I said.

“Zayn…” I looked up to see Liam standing at the door.

“What?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Can we talk?” Liam asked and Zayn glared at him.

“Now you wanna talk?” Zayn shot back.

“Jesus Zayn! Just talk to me.” Liam said and Zayn waved, stomping off with Liam.

“What’s up with them?” I asked and Niall shrugged.

“Zayn’s mad at Liam because Liam went to the party, instead of staying with him.” He said and I shook my head.

They were ridiculous.

“Are you ready for lunch?” I asked and Niall looped his arm around me.

“When am I not ready for lunch?” He asked and I laughed.

We went to the lunch room and grabbed the slop of the day before sitting down at a table. Zayn stomped up with Liam walking after him carrying his backpack.

“So you fixed it?” Niall asked and Liam looked down sheepishly.

“Well, someone had to watch Cara I guess. We wouldn’t want her throwing the dog out the window or something.” Zayn said with a wave of his hand.

I heard someone laugh and I sighed.

 They looked back at me before looking back at a phone.

“oh my god, me dancing on a table is not that funny.” I said and Niall looked down, suddenly quiet.

“We should go work on our biology project in Mr. Elliot’s classroom. Come on Niall, Liam, Harry.” He said standing quickly and another group burst out in laughter.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, leaning over to the girl beside me.

 _‘Do you think I’m sexy?’_  An inebriated me asked.

_‘So sexy’ someone said through giggles._

_‘I’m so sexy. I’m the sexiest. I’m like a sexy panther.’_ Inebriated me said with a slurred growl.

I turned my back and stomped towards Zayn.

“What was that?” I hissed and Niall shrugged.

“Someone just sent it out. I don’t know.” Niall said and I turned to Zayn.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked and he looked at me as if it were obvious.

“You embarrassed yourself with the dancing video. I just thought it was best if you weren’t more embarrassed.  It’ll all blow over in a couple of days. There’s no reason for you to get even more hyped up.” Zayn said and I shook my head.

“Whatever.” I said before leaving the cafeteria.

In just a couple of days it would blow over and I would be the nobody I was before that pined over Louis Tomlinson. Of course everyone was still talking about it. It was the Monday after a huge party. There’s no way it wouldn’t be big news. It would simmer down soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t.

I opened my locker to see a sheet of paper fall out. I bent over and picked it up.

[ _www.harrythewhore.com_ ](http://www.harrythewhore.com)

I bit my lip and looked around before grabbing my backpack and heading to the bathroom. I sat in the handicapped stall and pulled out my laptop. I typed in the url with shaky hands.

 _“I wanna dance_.”  I slurred before running my hands down my chest.

_“I’m going to dance for you. Okay?”  I slithered my body around, moving my hips seductively._

_“Take your pants off.” Someone off the camera said and I stuck my hands into my waistband and slid my pants down._

I paused the video and shut the lid of my laptop as I felt a cold chill run down my back.

“Are you okay?” I heard someone ask as they knocked on the door of my stall. I jumped and my laptop fell to the ground. I swore as I dived to get it.

The door swung opened and I was faced with Louis Tomlinson.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said, tucking my laptop away.

“Are you sure, you look like you’ve been crying.” I said and I looked down at my shaking hands.

“No, it’s just allergies. ‘scuse me.” I said before trying to push past him.

“Wait.” He said, grabbing my arm.

“What?” I said, turning towards him.

“You left your backpack.” He said, handing me the black bag, the paper fell out of the bag and he grabbed it before reading it.

“Harrythewhoredotcom? So you’re a cam boy? Is that what you were doing in here?” He asked and I blushed deeply.

“No! I’m a virgin. I don’t do stuff like that. I’m not a whore.” I said and he raised his arms.

“I’m not calling you one, it was a joke. Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked and I turned and booked it out of the bathroom.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Niall said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into Mr. Elliot’s empty classroom.

“Tell you what?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you fucking strip teased at the party? Who even was that guy?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know.” I said.

“you didn’t even ask him his name? Harry Edward Styles.” Niall said and I pushed him.

“I don’t know because I don’t remember, alright? I didn’t go into a room with anyone!” I said and Zayn shook his head.

“Well obviously you did. Jesus Harry, were you at least safe?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t have sex at that party. I swear.” I said and the bell rang.

 

“Do you like this?” inebriated me asked as I slithered my body around.

“oh yeah baby. Love it, right guys?” someone asked and I watched as a hand reached out and stroked my stomach. Inebriated me stumbled and fell onto the floor.

“oops.” I drawled and they laughed.

“Why are you watching that?” I looked up to see Louis standing above me.

“I uh…” I began and he sat down beside me.

“I know what people have been saying about me.” I said and he shrugged.

“People talk. It’s what happens.” He said and I shook my head before standing up.

“it’s not true though. I don’t remember what happened at that party, but I would remember if I had sex.” I said crossing my arms.

“Well, maybe that’s not the case, maybe you did and-”

“And what? I’m not like that. I don’t just throw myself at anyone.” I said before throwing my laptop into my backpack.

I pushed away from him and made my way to my last class period.

It’d been almost a week and it still hadn’t blown over, if anything it only got worse.

I adjusted my glasses in the locker room mirror and sighed before turning to leave.

“Hey, you’re that Styles kid huh?” I looked over to see some guy.

“Yeah, why?” I asked, shouldering my backpack.

“I saw your videos. They’re pretty good, Pretty hot.” He said and I scowled.

“You know, I heard what they say about you. I know how dirty you are.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you. Whatever you’ve been hearing is wrong alright? I don’t do that kind of stuff.” I said, gripping my backpack straps.

“That’s not what people are saying. Come on Styles, I heard you gave three guys a ride that night, why not me?”

“I didn’t do anything sicko. And I sure as hell am not going to do anything with you.” I said before turning away.

“That’s not what the videos say. Come on, I know you’re a good little slut.” He said, stepping towards me and I stepped back.

“Hey! What’s going on in here?” I looked back to see Louis.

“Nothing. I was just leaving.” I said, turning away from the guy and leaving the gym.

“Let me walk you home.” Louis said, catching up to me and I crossed my arms.

“No thank you.” I said through my teeth.

“It’ll be safer.”

“I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.” I said before turning the corner and heading home.

“Mom, I’m home!” I yelled and got no reply. I went upstairs and dropped my backpack on my bed before pulling out my laptop.

Of course there was a new link to follow.

“Tell me you want it.” I heard a guy say and inebriated me sat up on my elbows.

‘I want it.” I slurred and a hand reached out and stroked my face.

The hand was attached to a Football jacket.

“I want it, I want it.” An intoxicated me babbled and I heard laughter.

I shut my laptop and sighed before throwing on my jacket.

 

I stood in the waiting room, unsure about how to proceed.

“Mr. Styles, you can come to the back now.” I nodded before following the lady back into the examine room.

“I uh… I need to… I need an exam.” I said, scratching my nose.

“What type?” She asked and I took a deep breath.

“I need one… a sexual one.” I said and she nodded.

“Alright honey, lay down.” She said and I nodded before doing as she said.

“There was some tearing consistent with Penetration, there were no testable seminal fluids present. I tested for standard STI’s, you tested negative, but you should check back with us in a couple of weeks, HIV can give a false negative the first test.” She said.

“STI’s?” I asked and she nodded.

“Whoever penetrated you did not seem to use a condom, from what I can discern. There were trace amounts of semen, just not enough to test as I said.” She said and I tuck a deep breath.

“Mr. Styles, would you like me to call your mother?” She asked and I shook my head.

“May I recommend a meeting with one of our counselors?” She asked and I stared at her, unable to say anything. I got up and left, unsure of what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself before knocking on Zayn’s door.

“Hey Harry, what’s up?”  Zayn asked and I shrugged.

“Can I come in?” I asked softly.

“Yeah sure.  Baba, Harry’s here to work on our biology project.” He said, turning towards his dad.

“Alright.” His father said, waving us upstairs. I went upstairs after him. He sat on his bed and pulled Liam’s Jacket into his lap. Liam was the Captain of the football team.

“You don’t want to talk about Biology, what’s wrong?” He asked and I sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing my legs.

“I went to the clinic today.” I whispered.

“Yeah, and?” He asked, concern draping over his face.

“I got an exam. They said I was… uh… penetrated?” I said, looking up at him as I tried to keep in a sob. I scratched at my wrist.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, his face serious.

“I… I had sex at that party, but i… I don’t know how, because I don’t remember and I know I didn’t want it.” I whispered, my voice cracking.

“Shit Har…” He whispered.

“Yeah. They tested for STI’s and HIV… I tested negative but I have to go back in a couple of weeks to be sure.” I said, scratching my head.

“He didn’t use a condom?” Zayn asked and I shook my head.

“No, they didn’t.” I said softly.

“What do you mean, they?” He asked.

“Apparently there were multiple people that night. Uh… Some guy came up and told me that I rode three guys that night. I don’t know.” I whispered and he tsked. I laid my head against his shoulder.

“What am I going to do?” I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.

“When did you get this back?” I asked Zayn, leaning away from him and he shrugged.

“I don’t know, last week.” He said.

He gave it back to Liam the morning of the party when he decided that he was going to the party despite Zayn’s objections of him drinking. Liam sometimes got crazy when he drank and he hated it.

“Did Liam wear it to the party?” I asked and he shrugged.

“From the Instagram pictures, I’d say yeah.” He said, annoyance coating his voice.

“Why?” He asked and I shook my head.

“No reason, I’m going to go home.” I said and he shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be alone Harry. You can stay here.” He said and I stood up.

“My mom’s expecting me.” I said softly before leaving his room.

I laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling blankly. I tried to will myself to remember anything about that party. Why couldn’t I remember anything?

I punched my blanket and groaned.

My laptop beeped and I sat up, pulling it into my lap.

I saw that I had a new message from Skype.

[www.thetruth.com](http://www.thetruth.com)

Of course, another link.

I clicked on it.

“Party!” Inebriated me yelled and Liam grabbed my arm.

“Come on Harry, you’ve had a little too much.” Liam said, and I pulled away from him.

“No! I’m fine. I wanna have fun!” I giggled out and he groaned before pulling me towards a room.

“What are you doing? Why are you videotaping me?” Liam asked the camera and it quickly shut.

He was wearing his Varsity Jacket.

The same jacket in the video.

 

I sat on the information for a week, watching all the while Zayn and Liam act all couple like.

How could I ruin that for Zayn? Liam wasn’t Liam when he was drunk. I’d seen that for myself. Liam made mistakes, did anything for a laugh.

He also got angry, more angry then I’d seen a lot of people.

If I hadn’t been drinking, I wouldn’t have gotten myself into that predicament.

“Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?” Zayn asked as he looked up from labeling pieces of the cell.

“What do you mean?” I asked and he gave me a deadpan stare.

“You’ve been seriously space casing it. Even more than usual. Harry, if this is about that night, I think you should get some help. My mom knows a psychologist who could talk to you about it.” He said softly.

“I don’t need a therapist.” I grunted.

“Harry, something bad happened that night.”

“What do you mean?” I asked and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“You were raped.” He whispered.

“Whatever happened, I probably thought I wanted it then. I can’t be mad at _him._ ” I whispered and he scooted closer to me.

“What do you mean him? Harry, do you know who did it?” He asked.

“I led him on; it had to have been my fault. He would have never done that if I hadn’t. He would have never thought about me like that. He wouldn’t do that.” I swore profusely.

“Harry for God’s sake. Stop playing the pronoun game. Who hurt you?” He asked and I shook my head.

“He wouldn’t do something like that to you.” I said and his eyes widened.

“What do you mean? What do you mean he wouldn’t do that to me?” He asked. His eyes were watering.

He’d made the connection.

He just didn’t want to believe it.

“There was a video, a guy was there, he stroked my face. He had on a football jacket.” I said and Zayn shook his head.

“There are twelve other guys on that team. Twelve other guys were at that party.” Zayn protested and I took a deep breath.

“But, there’s another video that came out. Liam was leading me into the back of the house. Where I woke up. He led me back there. He was wearing the jacket. It had the hole in the sleeve Zayn.” I whispered and Zayn looked up at me.

He looked like his life had just crumbled before him.

He had no idea how I felt.

“Zayn?” I asked and he stood up.

“Zayn, where are you going? Zayn?” I asked and I followed him into the hall.

“Zayn, where are you going?” I asked and he turned into the gym hallway where Liam spent free period.

“Liam! You fucking bastard.” He yelled, jumping on him

“Zayn, what the fuck.” I heard Liam yell as I watched him try to get Zayn off of him without hurting him.

Zayn however was wildly swinging.

“I hate you! How could you!” I heard him yell and one of the other football players grabbed Zayn,

pinning his hands behind his back.

“What the fuck did I do?” He asked and Zayn spat in his face.

“You raped Harry, you fucking bastard. I hate you!” He yelled and I felt like time slowed down when he turned towards me.

“You told him that? You said I did that to you?” Liam yelled and I shrunk back.

I didn’t want his anger directed towards me.  I didn’t want this to happen.

I ran from the gym and emptied my stomach in the bathroom sink.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn stayed by my side for the next week. He looked like he wasn’t getting much sleep, and that he was about to dissolve into tears most times, but he stayed with me.

I wished he hadn’t.

There was no way Liam would do that to me in his right mind. There was no way he would betray Zayn like that, unless I led him on. I was the blame for Liam and Zayn breaking up.

It was my fault.

Zayn’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it.

It’d been ringing incessantly since the fight.

Liam made sure Zayn didn’t get disciplined for fighting, told them it was all a misunderstanding.

“Zayn.” I whispered and he looked up at me sharply.

“Leave it alone Harry.” He said and I sighed.

 

“Harry!” I looked as I felt my back hit a locker. My breath was knocked out of me.

“Why did you tell Zayn I hurt you?” He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows. My tongue felt like cotton in my mouth.

“Answer me!” He yelled and I flinched.

“i-i-i-d-d-d-d-d”

“Spit it out Harry!” He yelled and I squeezed my eyes closed.

“I-d-d-d-d-didn’t. I told him about the guy in the video. He had your jacket on.” I whispered and he punched the locker over my head.

“I didn’t touch you!” He yelled

“Is everything okay over here?” I looked up to see Louis walking towards us.

“Get away from him, Payne.” Louis gritted out and Liam ignored him.

“You’ve got to tell him Harry. You’ve got to tell Zayn that it wasn’t me. I didn’t hurt you. Tell him!” He yelled and Louis grabbed his arm, pulling him away from me.

Liam looked worse than Zayn.

“Okay.” I squeaked.

“Hey, don’t listen to him alright.” Louis said, wiping away tears I hadn’t realized I shed.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, leading me to the bathroom.

“Is Liam going to be okay?” I whispered, I was sitting on the sink while Louis wiped my eyes.

“Don’t worry about him. He hurt you.” Louis said and I sighed.

The rumor that Liam raped me had gotten around.

“I don’t know.” I whispered and Louis raised his eyebrow.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He asked, his hands leaning heavily against the sink.

“I don’t know, I feel bad. I ruined Liam and Zayn.” I said before my phone began to vibrate. Louis’ chirped at the same time.

“What is that?” I asked, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

“Seems like you guys are on the wrong track.” A voice that had been severely chopped and screwed said.

It was a video of the guy running his hands down my face. The video was time stamped at 3:17. It went back to the Liam leaving the room, sans jacket at 2:45.

“Try again.” The voice said before the video cut.

“Who is that, Carmen Sandiego.” Louis joked humorlessly.

“Liam didn’t do it.” I said softly.

 

I picked at the sheets of my bedspread as I clutched the phone between my cheek and my shoulder.

“I just want this to be over with.” I whispered into the receiver to Zayn.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

I bet he had that Letterman Jacket wrapped around his shoulders as we spoke.

“I’m so tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. I’m tired of knowing that someone used my body and I won’t know who. I’m tired of all these games. I’m just tired.” I whispered, my voice breaking. I rubbed at my eyes.

“Harry, we’re going to find out who did it.” Zayn said and I laid back on my pillow. I really hoped he was right.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, not the best, but it's the end.

My phone vibrated and I looked around to see that everyone else was already looking at their phones.   
Great, another video.   
Another way that everyone else knew what happened to me, for everyone to misjudge it and call me a slut again.

That’s just what I needed.

I raised my hand as I heard the whispering begin.

“Can I use the bathroom?” I asked and Niall and Zayn’s hands popped up after mine.

“Me too?” They both said at the same time.

“Boys, you know the rule, one at a time.” He said as he waved me on.

“Well can I go to the nurse’s office?” I heard Niall ask as I left the room.

He was so oblivious.

I headed into the bathroom and sat on the sink as I plugged my headphones in.

_“Please, please please please.” I whimpered as my head tossed back and forth slowly._

_“Please what Harry?” A female’s voice said and I shook my head again._

_“Don’t stop? Is that what you’re saying?” She said and they laughed._

_The camera panned from my face to down my chest and finally to my pelvis, where the girl was sitting._

_“Why did you have to be gay?” She muttered as she sank down lower._

I ripped the earbuds out of my ear as I threw up in the sink, my stomach heaving forcefully.

I could hear the sound of her tinny moans through the headphones and I gagged some more.

I glanced over at my phone to turn the video off when I saw someone enter me and I knocked my phone off the counter, hearing as it fell into three pieces.

“Harry? Harry are you okay?” Louis asked and I jumped away from him and the sink.

“Why are you always here?” I shouted and Louis’ face scrunched up.

“It’s a public bathroom.” He said, his hands raised.

“Why are you always here when I’m here? Why are you always there? Every time I turn around, you’re there. What did you do to me?” I shouted and he stepped closer to me.

“Harry what are-” I grabbed Louis’ shirt and forced him against the wall.

“What did you do to me? Why are you always there? Why did you do this to me? Tell me!” I yelled and he struggled against my hold.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I was making sure you were okay.” He said and I pushed him against the wall.

“You were there that night! I know you were. You were there and you did this. Didn’t you? Didn’t You?!” I shouted and I heard the door bust open behind me.

“Harry, what the hell are you doing? Get off of him.” I heard Niall say and I felt arms wrap around me.

“No! Get off of me! He did this to me!” I yelled and Louis fixed his shirt.

“Harry I-” He began before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom.

“Harry calm down.” Zayn instructed but I fought against his hold until I was too weak.

Then I collapsed.

I could hear Niall and Zayn pick up my phone. The moans began to play again, he must have unplugged the earbuds.

“Fucking sick.” I heard Niall swear and I curled up on myself, tucking my knees to my chest.

 

I skipped the rest of the day.

Louis avoided me.

 

“Harry! Harry!” I heard and my door burst opened.

I laid on the bed, my eyes staring listlessly into thin air.

“Harry, come on Harry.” Zayn said, putting his face in my eyesight.

“What?” I whispered and Niall appeared in my eyeline.

“You can’t miss school anymore. Come on.” Zany said and I shook my head.

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on Harry, you have to. It’s been four days, you're going to fail. Besides our biology project is due in two days, please get up Harry.” Zayn plead and I sighed,

“What's the point? I'm going to show up and another videos going to be released, and everyone is going to know what a slut I am.” I whispered and Zayn shook his head.

“There hasn't been another video since you left. It’s done now Harry. Besides, you’re not a slut.” he whispered and I rolled off my bed, pulling on a beanie to cover my unruly hair.

“Fine, let's go then.” I said, heading downstairs.

 

I heard a noise on the hallway, and I pulled my headphones out.

My phone had been on airplane mode for the last couple of days so I couldn't get any of the new messages about the videos.

“Harry, come quick.” Zayn yelled and I looked up to see him breathing hard.

“What's wrong?” I asked and Zayn grabbed my hand dragging me to the cafeteria.

“It's Louis.” He breathed and I heard it before I saw it.

Louis was screeching at someone.

“You fucking asshole!” I heard Louis yell and Liam pushed past me and Zayn to get into the cafeteria. He pulled Walter off of Louis and slugged him.

Liam had Walter on the ground and Niall joined in, slugging Calvin.

“What's going on?” I asked.

“Louis found Paige's phone. She was releasing the videos. She'd been one of the people who...you know.” Zayn whispered and I clenched my fist.

“Where is she?” I ground out.

“Harry, don't get involved in it.” He said, grabbing my shoulders to keep me out of the fray.

 

The fights were broken up by the principal and Zayn pushed me out of the cafeteria.

Finally Louis, Liam, and Niall were released from the principal’s office.

“What happened?” I asked and Louis bristled.

“Now are we talking?” Louis asked and I sighed.

“I’m sorry about accusing you… I just.” I lost my words and he shook his head.

“It’s okay Harry. I would have accused someone like me too.” He said before shaking his hair out.

“Principal Crawford called the cop. We’re going to be let off with a warning with the whole assault thing.” Louis said and Liam patted his back.

“Come on, we’ve got to get questioned.” Liam said and guided Louis away.

“How did he figure it out?” I asked Zayn and he turned on his phone.

“A new video was sent out.”

I watched as the faceless people, now known as my old friends, drew all over my face.

Paige wrote slut on my forehead, and Calvin drew a penis near my mouth.

“What?” I whispered and Zayn nodded.  
“Louis walked by and saw Paige playing the video. With the faces still in the shot. He accused her of it, asked her how she could do that to you, she called him some names, he slapped the shit out of her, and Walter bum rushed him. Liam jumped in, and then Niall.” Zayn explained and I looked over at him.

“Why didn’t you jump in?” I asked.

“Someone had to get you.” He said before wrapping his arm around me and leading me to our next class.

This was the end.

There was no disputing that they raped me, it was on camera, every sordid moment documented.

They would be going to jail.

The only problem was that for the life of me, I couldn’t remember how my face got clean.

I didn’t have writing on it when I woke up that morning.

 

“You were there.” I said to Louis, standing outside of the courthouse.

They’d just received the guilty verdict.

They were indicted on one count of aggravated sexual assault, one count of sodomy, and 100 counts of producing and distributing child pornography for every student they sent those videos to. They’d gotten some serious jail time.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, throwing his cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it.

Louis had come with me to the trial, sat with my mom, and even helped me practice my story.

He’d been my rock.

I bent down to pick up the cigarette butt.

“Number one, that’s littering. Number two, you were there that night.” I whispered, standing up straight.

“You saw those videos Harry. You saw who did that to you. You know I didn’t-”

“No, you didn’t. But you came afterwards. You were in that room. You put me back together. You wiped that trash off my face and covered me up so I wouldn’t remember what happened.” I said and he turned away from me.

“You’re crazy.” He said, lighting a new cigarette.

“Well, even if I am. Thank you.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me, dropping the second cigarette to the ground as he hugged me fiercely.


End file.
